Smiley
by 2three.abi
Summary: Oh, that cute smiley on that message of his. Lemon. One-shot. RxR. EDITED :D


**Title:** Smiley

**Summary:** Oh, that cute smiley on that message of his.

**Disclaimer:** No. _Never._

My first lemon. Please don't be too harsh on me.

**I forgot to upload this again so I'm sorry? D: I just saw reviews (and pms) of people looking for this so hohoho here. This is edited. After three years lol. I tried my best.**

* * *

><p><em>My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again… -Taylor Swift [Enchanted]<em>

* * *

><p>He woke up, sweating and panting. He dreamt of her <em>again<em>. A couple of months had already passed since that night and yet, she still managed to creep into his dreams.

Her scent, the sweet noises she made, the faint blush on her cheeks, the feeling of her nails digging onto his back…

They were all etched into his memory.

He inwardly groaned. He definitely needed a shower. A _very_ cold one.

* * *

><p>Natsume closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He then looked at his wrist watch and sighed.<p>

It's already past seven in the evening. No wonder he felt tired… and hungry.

He stood up, got all his things and told his secretary to cancel all his business appointment for that night. He then went to the parking lot and got inside his car. He would head to his apartment to sleep and rest.

Or maybe not.

_I think I need a drink for tonight, _he thought.

* * *

><p>He drove faster and faster, until he reached a bar. He got out from his car and walked straight into the establishment.<p>

How many times did he go back to this place just to see her again? He tried counting, but… Natsume just shook his head. He had already lost count of the times he went back to this particular bar since the last couple of months, but he still couldn't find her.

But tonight was different. He could feel it in his bones. That he would see her. But maybe, he shouldn't let his hopes up. After all, he didn't want to be disappointed again.

* * *

><p>After a few glasses of liquor―his fourth, scotch on the rocks―he finally gave in to its call. Natsume was feeling kind of heady and tipsy now.<p>

He stood up and frowned when he nearly fell flat on the concrete floor.

"Sir, you should be careful," a voice said behind him.

He knew that voice. He had heard of that voice somewhere.

He then looked at the hand that was holding his arm, preventing him from falling. His crimson eyes then looked at the worried face of his (somewhat) lifesaver.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

_So, she remembered him…?_

The next thing he knew, he was wrapping his arms around her small frame while kissing the hell out of her.

* * *

><p>Mikan's eyes widened with surprise when the man she was holding onto earlier suddenly hugged her... and now, he was kissing her.<p>

She closed her hazel orbs and surrendered herself to his kisses. They were fiery, needy.

He had been haunting her dreams since the _first _and the_ last_ time they saw each other.

His kisses, his touches… his voice in her ears, whispering sweet nothings to her as he slowly take her into a place she never knew existed. That night… she gave herself to him, a complete stranger. But she couldn't feel any regret in doing that. She felt content, happy even, that her first time was with him… and she didn't know why.

She then broke the kiss.

No one was paying attention to the both of them, despite the number of people inside that jam-packed bar. Some were already drunk, but they kept on swaying to the loud music, while the others screamed and partied their way out of their problems, of their insecurities, out of their so-called reality.

Mikan looked into his eyes, and he looked back at her. He watched her lips move and he was tempted to kiss her again.

He heard her let out a yelp when he suddenly dragged her out of that place. He then gently shoved her inside his car, ignoring her protests. Natsume looked at her after he has seated on the driver's seat.

"U-uh," she tried not to stammer. "Where are y-you taking me?"

It was amazing. A while ago, he was feeling rather dizzy… but then, after seeing her, he felt fine. Like he could do anything―_everything_―with her. Just like that. He smirked at her. "My apartment. You've been there before, right?"

Natsume secretly smiled when he saw her blush. He silently prayed that she wouldn't tell him that she didn't want to go with him… that she didn't like to be with him. But he couldn't help but smile when she answered his question, without even a hint of objection on her voice.

"_Yes._"

* * *

><p>An awkward silence enveloped the car while he was driving. Natsume secretly watched her as she fidgeted on her seat. He got out of the car and opened the door for her when they finally reached their destination. Mikan held his hand when he offered it to her, and together, they went inside the building and into his apartment.<p>

The brunette noticed that he was frowning when they finally reached his home. He was touching his temples and gently massaging them.

"Do you want coffee?" she suddenly asked him. The raven-head looked at her before nodding his head. Maybe a cup of coffee could somehow lessen his headache.

_Stupid drinks,_ he told himself. He promised to himself that would never, ever touch or even look at a liquor bottle after this night.

He followed her as she paddled to the kitchen's direction. He secretly smirked at how familiar she was to his place. Like she belonged there with him.

Mikan told him to just sit and wait for her to finish making his coffee. She then got a cup and filled with hot water. A few seconds later, the smell of coffee lingered in the room, making the raven-head feel better. Well, _almost_. He took a sip from the cup and closed his eyes after. He felt his headache fading away… and he smiled a little.

The brunette looked at him while he busily drank from his cup of coffee. She memorized his handsome features when he smiled and blushed when he caught her looking at him. She then turned around to face the counter and decided make a cup of coffee for her own.

A pair of strong arms suddenly snaked around her figure. She couldn't help but yelp when she felt him nuzzling the side of her neck and placing small kisses on them. She blushed yet again, when she felt him licked her earlobe before gently nibbling on it.

"I haven't forgotten about you since that night," he admitted to her. He motioned for her to run around and face him, and forced her to look at his face. Natsume then placed his forehead against hers, his hands on her small waist, as he told her, "What's your name?"

Mikan closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath fanning her face. "Mikan Sakura," she then answered breathlessly.

"Mikan," he whispered, letting her name out of his lips for the first time. "I'm Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga"

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Na-Natsume…" she said as she shyly touched the side of his face with her left hand.

It was kind of funny that they already had _sex_ when in fact, they didn't know each other's name. But hell, that didn't matter now. What matters most was that, even months passed by, they didn't forget about each other… and their hearts were beating loudly against their chests as their lips met once again.

* * *

><p>She whimpered when his lips left hers and travelled down to lick the sensitive skin on the base of her neck near her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he continued to taste her.<p>

His hands were all over her. He touched her breast, gently squeezing it with her shirt still on. Natsume's lips found hers again when he heard her moan, as she surrendered herself to the feelings he was currently making her feel.

His touches… his kisses. It seemed only yesterday when they first met, when she let him take her virtue… and dare she say it, when she fell in love with him.

She felt his tongue enter her mouth once again… and she kissed him back, letting her tongue dance with his as she weaved her fingers through his silky hair. She then felt Natsume's hand slipping inside her shirt, letting it rest on her flat stomach.

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving it. He then gently unhooked her bra, quickly removing it and throwing it… somewhere in the room. They would just look for it later. _Or not._

He would love the idea of her walking inside his apartment, naked. Her body was only for him to see.

The ravenhead smirked against her earlobe when she whispered his name.

Natsume tugged on her shirt before quietly asking her to remove it. The brunette willingly raised both her arms, as she let him take off her shirt. He gently cupped her breast with both hands after, feeling their softness against his palms. He then touched her hardened peaks before putting her left one inside his mouth. He felt Mikan squirm against his hard body as she continued to moan with pure pleasure.

The ravenhead shed off his own shirt… he wanted to feel her soft skin against his. He then gently lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

She then felt him, long and hard, against her. She even heard him growled when she nibbled on her earlobe before whispering his name on his ear.

Natsume put her down on the bed before he started unbuckling his belt. He saw Mikan biting her lower lip when he took off his pants, revealing his boxers and his aching erection.

He slowly walked towards her and smirked. He saw her smile at him, before he let himself kiss her once again. His hand travelled from her breast down to her flat stomach until it reached the waistband of her pants. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped it, before taking it off her.

Natsume lifted himself so that he could take a good look at her. He almost smiled after seeing her. Mikan looked beautiful like that. She was wearing polka-dotted underwear, her brunette locks were messily sprayed on the bed and her cheeks were blushing…

* * *

><p>She couldn't take it anymore.<p>

She liked the way he looked at her―it made her feel things, good ones―but she wanted to touch him, too. Mikan reached out to him, wrapping one arm around his neck before yanking his head down to kiss him softly.

A few moments passed and the kiss turned urgent. Their tongues dance together as they feel each other, feeling every exposed skin that they could touch.

The brunette moaned against Natsume's lips when she left his free hand against her wet folds, while the other one was massaging her breast. His lips left hers once again. She then tilted her head to the side when she felt his mouth cover one hardened peak.

Mikan gasped in surprise when she felt him thrust a finger into her wet core. She held him closer, as he continued to thrust his finger faster into her, picking up more speed and curving upward, massaging her inner muscles as he heard her moan with entire pleasure.

She felt herself tighten against his slender digit as she convulsed under him.

Natsume smirked yet again as he looked at her face. She was panting hard and she was blushing.

_She looked more beautiful than ever._

He then took off her underwear before getting up from the bed to take off his.

Slowly recovering from her climax, Mikan's eyes followed his every movement, as he removed his boxers before her.

He was hard and he was ready. Just as she was for him.

Natsume quickly covered her small frame with his bigger one before planting butterfly kisses on her forehead, her nose… her cheeks… her eyes…

His lips suddenly captured hers as his hardened member entered her.

He kept his slow pace for a while, thrusting in and out of her. Natsume felt her nails digging once again on his back, but he didn't care. He didn't mind.

"Faster," he heard her moan. He took a look on her flushed face before obeying her.

Natsume felt her walls tighten around him, as she harshly pulled a handful of his raven locks. Mikan kept her eyes shot, her lips opened with no sound coming from them as she reached her climax. But he didn't stop and just continued thrusting against her, even harder this time.

A few moments later, he felt her tightening around him once again. He then allowed himself to reach his climax when she shattered in pleasure under him once again. He slipped himself out of her before rolling on the other side of the bed, reaching for the brunette beside him before putting an arm around her figure.

After what happened tonight, he promised himself that he would never let her go. _Not again._

The two of them drifted into sleep with smiles on their faces for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>He woke up, frowning. Mikan wasn't there beside him when he woke up.<p>

_What happened last night wasn't a dream… right?_

He got up from his bed and got his boxers, which was lying on the floor, before putting them on. He sighed. Maybe, it was just a dream again.

Natsume walked out from his room and into his kitchen. There he saw her, wearing one of his shirts as she cooked, her hair was made up in a messy bun.

_Wait,_ he told himself. _This isn't a dream. _He then smirked as he walked towards her before wrapping is arms around her from the back.

"That looks good, Polka," he told her, remembering the pattern of the underwear she was wearing last night. She titled her face and looked at him.

"Ah, sorry, Natsume. I suddenly got hungry. I sort of ransacked your fridge this morning. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "No, I don't."

'_I don't even mind seeing you like this every time I woke up in the morning,' _he thought. He then turned her around so that she would be facing him before capturing her lips into a fiery kiss.

"Na-Natsume, I'm still cooking," she stammered as he sucked on her neck. The ravenhead reached for the knob and turned the stove off.

"Problem solved," he told her, as he pulled her into a kiss once again.

His secretary was shocked when she suddenly received a messaged from her boss later that morning.

The message said: _Tell Ruka to take over for now. I'm going to spend the day with my girlfriend :)_

'_A smiley!'_ the old woman thought. It was the first time that Natsume sent her a message with a smiley on it, after over a decade of working for the Hyuuga Corp.

The old woman smiled as she saved her boss' message on her phone.

_Oh, that cute smiley on that message of his._

_:)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The ending sucks, I know. HAHAHA. I enjoyed writing this fic, but I don't think I could write another lemon after writing this. Lol. I suck XDD

I'M SPREADING LOVE THROUGH THIS FIC. *whistles*

Review? XD

**Published: 08-08-11**

**Edit [150111]: **Wow. It has been years since I've wrote and published this story. Reading and editing this story makes me nostalgic and sad and happy and giggly hahaha. Also, I wanted to thank all those people who left a review and added this story to their favourite list. Thanks, guys! heartheartheart

_:)_


End file.
